monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Spin Master Monster Jam (series)
Spin Master Monster Jam is a toy line, created by Canadian toy company Spin Master, in association with FELD Entertainment. It is the successor to Mattel's Hot Wheels Monster Jam toy line; however, the trucks have more detail, and are also longer than Mattel's. The trucks was released in 3 sizes: 1:64, 1:24, and 1:43 "Rev n' Roars", as well as 1:43 and 1:24 R/C toys. Playsets will also be released. OFFICIAL SPIN MASTER MONSTER JAM WIKI: https://spin-master-monster-jam.fandom.com/wiki/Spin_Master_Monster_Jam_Wiki The line was officially released to the public on January 1st, 2019. There are variants released alongside the officially released versions of Mix 01 (Case A) More information will be listed below. More information can be found here: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCMcc4tO6RRC4E_pRE5uT-_w ***NOT EVERYTHING LISTED BELOW IS AVAILABLE FOR PURCHASE, INFORMATION FROM IMAGES FROM THE COMPANY*** Toys Produced Has a special chassis to fit the body and correspond with the real truck Has a special chassis to fit the body and correspond with the real truck 1:64 (Doubledown Showdown) Year Mix/Case Truck Rims Rollcage Chassis Other Notes 2019 01/A Jester Gold Black Chrome * Paired with Dragon * Purple body style 2019 01/A Dragon Orange Black Chrome * Paired with Jester * New 3D body style 2019 01/A Storm Damage Grey Blue Chrome * Paired with Blue Thunder * 2016 Paint scheme 2019 01/A Blue Thunder Grey Black Chrome Paired with Storm Damage 2019 01/A Wild Flower Green Purple Rose Chrome * Paired with Grave Digger * Has a special chassis to fit the body and correspond with the real truck |- |2019 |01/A |Wild Flower |Pink |Purple |Rose Chrome | * Prototype/Variant Release * Paired with Grave Digger (incorrect decal sizing) * 2019 |01/A |Wild Flower |Pink |Purple |Rose Chrome | * Prototype/Variant release * Paired with Grave Digger (incorrect decals) * 2019 01/A Grave Digger Chrome Charcoal Green Chrome Paired with Wild Flower (green rims) |- |2019 |01/A |Grave Digger |Chrome Charcoal |Green |Chrome | * Prototype/Variant Release * Paired with Wild Flower (pink rims) * Incorrect decal sizing 2019 |01/A |Grave Digger |Chrome Charcoal |Green |Chrome | * Prototype/Variant release * Paired with Wild Flower (pink rims) * Incorrect decal sizing 2019 01/A Brodozer Yellow Black Chrome Paired with Gas Monkey Garage Critisized for being based off of a render 2019 01/A Gas Monkey Garage Green Black Chrome Paired with Brodozer 2019 TBD Pirates Curse Yellow Black Chrome Paired with Megalodon 2019 TBD Megalodon Bright Blue Black Chrome * Paired with Pirate's Curse * Looks to be the same as the singles release 2019 TBD Soldier Fortune Same green as body Black Chrome Paired with Soldier Fortune Black Ops 2019 TBD Soldier Fortune Black Ops Black Black Black Paired with Soldier Fortun 1:24 Scale Year Case Truck Rims/Beadlocks Rollcage Motor Other Notes 2019 01/A Grave Digger Grey/Green Green Chrome 2019 01/A Max-D Grey/Orange Black Chrome 2019 01/A Megalodon Grey/Light Blue Black Chrome 2019 01/A Megalodon Grey/Navy Blue Black Chrome Prototype/Variant Release |- | 2019 TBD El Toro Loco Grey/Orange Black Chrome 2019 TBD Wonder Woman Red/Gold Black Chrome 2019 TBD Earth Shaker Black/Yellow Black Chrome Playsets Year Case Truck Rims Rollcage Chassis Other Notes Playset Name 2019 01/A Soldier Fortune Same green as body Black Chrome Mud Tires Monster Dirt - |2019 |01/A |Zombie |Blue |Black |Grey |Protoype/Variant Release |Zombie Madness 2019 01/A Zombie Green Black Grey Zombie Madness |- |2019 |01/A |Zombie |Blue |Black |Grey |Prototype/Variant Release |Zombie Madness 2019 01/A Son-uva Digger Blue Blue Chrome Champ Ramp Freestyle 2019 01/A Blue Thunder Blue Black Grey Mud Tires Monster Dirt 2019 01/A Megalodon Light Blue Black Grey Mud Tires Monster Dirt 2019 01/A Max-D Grey Black Chrome Mud Tires Monster Dirt 2019 TBD Brodozer Yellow Yellow Grey Mud Tires Monster Dirt 1:64 (Special Editions) Year Truck Rims/Beadlocks Tires Rollcage Chassis Publicly released? Other Notes 2019 Grave Digger Chrome/Green Pearl white Green with metallic flakes (glitter) Chrome Charcoal No * 1/1000 employees only * Body is charcoal grey * Incorrect decal sizing * Purple translucent windshield * Grey tire tread paint * Purple BKT printing 1:43 (Rev n' Roars) Year Case Truck Rims Rollcage Other Notes 2019 A Grave Digger Green Green 2019 A Megalodon Blue Black Sharper/accurate fin shape 2019 A Soldier Fortune Same green as body Black 2019 A Monster Mutt Dalmatian Red Black Flowing ears 1:43 (R/C) Year Case Truck Rims Rollcage Other Notes Monster Mutt Dalmatian Red Black 1:24 (R/C) Year Case Truck Rims Rollcage Other Notes 2019 A Grave Digger Green Green BKT Lettering Category:Monster Truck Toylines